Sweet Sensations
by 7thPersona
Summary: The 1-A students decide to take a quick trip down to the local candy shop, where goofiness and romantic chaos ensue. As a result of the little venture, Izuku and Ochako grow just a bit closer, in a flustered and muttering way, of course.


When Mina had suggested a trip to the local candy shop, she hadn't expected nearly the entire class to come along. But she wasn't one to complain. The more the merrier, right? So, the large group of teens made their way out of the dorm, from the campus and into the streets of the city, eventually reaching the relatively peaceful area where the goodies could be found. Chatter floated about, and the girls marveled at the clothing placed in store-front windows.

A soft-spoken conversation lingered between Shouto and Momo, the latter wearing a gentle smile, and Denki left Kyouka wheezing for air after he told many ludicrous jokes. Bakugou, Kirishima, and many others traveled together, while Minoru flittled about, attempting to get nice views of the female students. Tenya wandered around the smaller clusters, getting on to those who were 'making trouble'.

At the front of the moving pack, Tsuyu watched lightheartedly as her conversational friend fondly spoke with the bright boy beside her. As she stepped in time with the duo, smile ever present on her face, bemusement fell over Tsuyu.

Ochako had snorted, then covered her face with one of her hands, waving the other about. She attempted to contain the laughs spawned by something Izuku had said, but ultimately failed. "Wha-what?!" He cried, flustered as he questioned her sudden eruption of giggles.

"Noth- Nothing!" She removed her hand from her face, only to put it back after seeing the green-haired boy's pout. "It was just cute!" She defended, chuckles bubbling from within her chest.

"EH?!" Izuku's eyes grew wide with a mix between surprise and embarrassment. " _Cute?!"_ His mind screamed as his face burned like an ember and his heart thudded rapidly.

" _Oh god."_ "AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ochako screeched, her face igniting in a fire of humiliation. "What! No! I didn't mean it that way! I mean-! Ack, I'm sorry!" Words stumbled from her lips at rapid fire as she continued to back away. At this point, everyone had begun to watch the situation, intrigued by Ochako's flustered screaming.

Smirks adorned the faces of many teens, and frowns of confusion for others. (A single scowl belonging to none other than Katsuki.) All attention was cast to the duo up at front as they skidded away from one another, faces illuminated with bright red.

There was a temporary pause in the movement of the group, which quickly came to an end after several awkward chuckles. The travel towards the candy shop commenced once again, Izuku and Ochako far apart and refusing to look in the remote direction of the other.

After several more minutes of walking and joking banter, the crowd of Yuuei students reached their destination; a little treasure by the name of _Sweet Sensations._ Delicious scents were wafting out from inside the store, and the window graciously displayed elaborate designs of candy and deserts.

They all shuffled into the building, discussions of what to buy emerging as they dispersed into groups. Izuku stood, fidgeting his fingers about the generic candy section. He was still attempting to calm his clamoring heart.

"Bakugou!" He heard Eijirou shout, "Look what I found!" Izuku swiveled to see the redhead holding up two rock candy sticks, both with plastic packaging. One was a bright crimson, and the other a glowing orange.

"Cool," Katsuki answered over his shoulder without turning to look. The broad smile fell from Eijirou's face, and his hands fell to his sides. He quickly shook it off and continued to search the shop, keeping the two hard candies in hand.

Izuku went back to examining the sweets, only to be jolted by a high voice. "Find anything, Deku?" He squealed and backed away in surprise, looking up to see the pink tinted face of Ochako. And then came the rapid heartbeat and sputtering nonsense once again.

"Ahaha," he gave an uncomfortable chuckle, trying to ignore the obvious blush on his face. "Not- not really, no." He shrugged after Ochako made a disappointed sound. "What about you?"

"Oh...," she looked away, fumbling with the straps of her purse, "I didn't really plan on buying anything, so I didn't bring enough money..." She smiled at him, eyes closed, "But that's okay!"

The green-haired hero bit his lip, "Well," he started, the beginnings of a plan forming in his head, "If you want, you could help me look for something." He said it more as a question, awaiting her answer with nervousness.

She gasped in excitement, "Really? I'd love to!" And thus, a normal conversation commenced as the two explored the unique candy shop, commenting on cute candies and desserts. Izuku made sure to keep note of everything Ochako said, hatching a scheme that would make her day.

"Oh! I love these!" The brunette stated around 20 minutes into the search for the perfect treat. "Perfect amount of sweetness with a hint of tart!" Picking up a box of the circular multi-colored candies, she showed them to Izuku, telling a story of how her father would always get them for her after a hard day.

He smiled, listening as she continued the endearing tale, "I know it's silly, but it meant a lot to me... He would say something like," she lowered her voice jokingly," _Wanna talk about it, champ?"_ and hand me a box of 'em. As a kid, having that really helped." Ochako finished, looking down as she smiled fondly at the memories.

"Well! We should keep looking around!" Interrupting the peaceful moment, she shoved the box of Sweet Tarts back onto the shelf, and grabbed Izuku's arm, dragging him over to another section of the store (insueing a storm of blushing and embarrassed exclamations).

Over an hour had passed since the high schoolers had reached the candy shop, and many waited in the purchase line, discussing the various deserts they had selected, while others rested outside on benches. "Really? You got Toxic Waste?" Came Kyouka's suspicious voice up from the front. She looked at Denki, eyebrow cocked at his goofy smile after he nodded, handing his collection of candies to the clerk.

"You know it! I also got some Warheads! Bet'cha that I can eat more than you!" He sung, grinning from ear to ear.

"Whatever, Kaminari," she chuckled with a sigh after he payed and recieved a tied bag of his purchased treats.

As the two walked out, Izuku listened in as the two boys ahead of him and Ochako discussed something. "C'mon Bakugou, just let me pay for your stuff," Eijirou reasoned, grabbing for the bag and packet in the blonde's hands.

"It's just some Atomic Fireballs and Pop Rocks, I can handle it, hair-for-brains," He raised an eyebrow and scrutinized the teen beside him.

"I know that, but just- here," he snatched his friend's items, "Lemme' take care of it." He grinned, nodding slowly with his eyes closed.

"Whatever," Katsuki huffed, crossing his arms. The two progressed in line, reaching the register, where Eijirou placed the bag of firey candies and package of popping rocks on the counter. While the ash-blonde wasn't looking, he slid the employee the rock candies from earlier.

"Ah! Tsu, what did you get?" Izuku turned to the girl at his side to see her chatting with the frog hero, who had happened to pace by the duo on her way out of the shop.

"Oh, I can show you outside, if you'd like," Ochako looked at Izuku pleadingly, asking without words if he would mind.

"Of course you can go!" He said with a nod. " _This is the chance I've been waiting for!"_ He thought as the two exited the building, Ochako telling Tsuyu about what she had seen that day. " _Thanks for the diversion, Asui!"_ He zipped out from behind Katsuki and Eijirou (who were finishing paying), relinquishing his place in line.

"What are you doing, Midoriya?" Minoru's nasally voice stopped Izuku in his tracks, and he turned around to see the small hero-in-training holding a box of tiny Wax Bottles candy.

He laughed awkwardly, "Umm, I, uh, forgot something that I wanted!" He fibbed, just hoping to get away from the small teen.

"Oh," Minoru turned back to the register, silently questioning Izuku's nervous behavior. Sighing with relief, said boy disappeared behind a tall shelf, returning to a section he had already visited that day.

The Sweet Tart section. He looked around the various types, some coming in giant size, or ropes... As he skimmed the shelf, his eyes landed on a hidden pouch, tucked behind boxes of the original variants. It was a white, mesh bag filled with the candies. Picking it up, Izuku noticed that the sweets were shaped as hearts, instead of the ordinary disks. Thinking of his friend, he decided that the cute and special presentation of the deserts fit her.

He made his way back over to the check-out line, shuffling in behind Tooru and Mashirao (the former hanging on the boy's arm, chatting excitedly about how cute the gummies she had selected were), unbeknownst to the message contained within the treats he had just chosen.

After all of the students had purchased and met outside the shop, the swift journey back to Heights Alliance began, many of the students traveling in their earlier group. Momo and Shouto continued to walk together, the latter holding the trash of an ice cream wrapper in his hand as they both shared a store-made chocolate bar. Fumikage walked silently with Tooru and Mashirao, the girl as energetic as ever as she popped candy into her mouth. Kyouka humored Denki and Minoru as Mina entertained Tsuyu and Ochako. Up ahead, Bakugou and Kirishima brisked along with the other boys, making the pace. Tagging behind all of them, a smile tugging at his lips, Izuku followed, thankful for the day.

After an inhale to boost confidence, he made his way over to Ochako and the others, tapping his friend's shoulder. "Um, Uraraka?"

She whipped around to face him, then filed in to skip beside him cheerfully, "Hey Deku! What's up?" She smiled, cocking her head to the side sweetly.

"Well, um," He gulped, "Would you mind walking over there with me for a bit? I have something to... show you..." He closed his eyes, nervous of her answer.

"Of course!" Making their way a bit farther back than the rest of the group, Ochako questioned, "So, what is it you wanna show me?"

He rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment, averting his eyes from the girl, "You said that you didn't have enough money to buy anything... so I got you _this!_ " He shoved the pouch of Sweet Tarts into her hands, staring at the ground.

She gasped, and quickly threw her arms around Izuku, bringing him into a tight hug. "Deku! Thank you!"

For a moment, Izuku didn't know what to do with his hands, but after a couple of moments he realized that she was still hugging him. Blushing, he bashfully roped his own arms around her, resting his head on her shoulder. "No problem, Uraraka." He smiled fondly... and then the moment was over, leaving two sputtering and bright red teens reeling backwards.

The journey to the dorms was continued silently for the two, both privately smiling after the small ordeal. Ochako held the gift up to her chest, heart warmed by Izuku's thoughtfulness.

The students reached their destination in a short fifteen minute walk, and many gathered in the common area to share their spoils with the class, while some went about preparing for bed or finishing some last minute studying. Ochako took a seat on one of the couches, Mina settling in beside her, talking up a storm as usual. Izuku had went upstairs to go grab something from his bedroom, but stated that he would be back down shortly.

In the meantime, several teens dumped out their sacks of treats and began to dig in, swapping pieces with others nearby. "I thought you said you didn't have any money?" Mina questioned Ochako, catching her off-guard when she peeled the mesh pouch from her hands.

"Ah! I didn't...," Ochako began to explain, but hesitated. Mina smirked at her, jostling the bag of Sweet Tarts. " _Where'd ya get these from, then?"_ Her expression read, and Ochako knew she would have to confess. "Deku gave them to me." She tried to sound confident, even crossing her arms.

"Oh did he now?" Mina teased, inspecting the candies. She went silent, and her eyes grew wide. "Wait, you're serious?!" She pivoted the gift towards Ochako, shoving it in her face.

"Well-! Yeah!" Ochako defended, and then she yanked the bag from Mina's hand. At the sight of it, her stomach dropped to her feet. On it were the words, " _You're my sweet_ heart _."_

"Hahaha!" Mina burst out laughing, pointing at her flustered friend who had yet to say a word. "He _loves_ you!" She continued mocking her (in the most friendly way possible), urging Ochako about the 'definite feelings' Izuku and her shared.

" _Surely... Surely he didn't notice..."_ She reasoned, attempting to play off the words of affection as a mistake. Ochako uncinched the pouch, picking out one of the heart shaped candies. "Oh my god."

Mina recovered from her laughter, and glanced at the small sweet in Ochako's hands. "What?" She erupted in another fit of giggles, leaving Ochako to sputter in defeat.

" _Luv U_ " read the candy. They were Sweet Tart versions of _conversation hearts. "Nope, nope-ity nope, I can't handle this,"_ Ochako's thoughts rang, as she tried to contain her raging flush.

"He loves you! Oooo! He loves you!" Mina continued to sing, further aggravating her friend's embarrassment. Frowning, her heart thumping in her chest, Ochako stared down at the pouch, eyes sifting through them.

She felt a hand on her shoulder, and whipped around to see Tsuyu, "It's okay, Ochako, I bet Midoriya didn't notice what it said." She smiled, attempting to comfort her friend.

"Ah, yea, that must be it..," Ochako mumbled. "Um, I think I might go to bed," She just wanted to go hide under the covers for a couple years. Standing up, she made her way over to the staircase.

"Night, Ochako~" Mina cooed, waving as her friend parted away, clumsily climbing the steps. The pink girl turned away, snickering slightly as she joined into the conversation between some of the boys.

In her room, Ochako sat against with her back against the bed, heart faltering and hands shaking as she popped the Sweet Tarts she had been gifted into her mouth. She read each one, her heart clenching every time. " _Love you, My girl, Be mine, Hug me, Real love, Cutie Pie..."_ They all her a _sweet sensation._

 **Bonus:**

Izuku came bounding down the stairs and into the common area, finding a place on the floor. "Where's Uraraka?" He asked, which produced a snicker from Mina that went unquestioned.

"She went to bed," Tsuyu answered, her hands wrapped around a bottle of water. Izuku frowned, but quickly shook it off, tuning into the most lively conversation.

It consisted of Denki screaming in pain after eating the terribly sour things he had bought earlier that day. "WATER, WATER!" He shouted, running to the kitchen. Hanta laughed, tossing one of the Warheads into his mouth, questioning what the 'big deal' was. Until he himself was sent running for a drink.

"Idiots," Katsuki growled, eating a handful of Pop Rocks. As they crackled in his mouth he scrutinized the other teens, "Don't buy it if ya can't handle it."

Izuku glanced up at the ash-blonde seated on one of the couches. "Hey, Kacchan? Make sure not to drink any soda with those, it'll upset your stoma..." He trailed off after the explosive teen sent him a poisonous glare.

Yanking the already open can from Eijirou's hands, Katsuki tipped his head back and took a swig of the carbonated liquid. "Don't tell me what to do, nerd."

* * *

(A/N): Just a little one-shot/drabble (that got too long), that I thought could be posted here! It's pretty simple and sweet, so nothing too special, but I still enjoyed writing it. Well, thank you so much for reading, your opinions on it would be very appreciated! Have a great day, and eat and drink plenty! Also! I hope to post new parts to my other stories soon!


End file.
